Oh The Irony of having a new life
by lolotjeh
Summary: Izuku Midoriya. A well known hero going by the name Deku giving his life to safe a whole lot of people. But his time to pas to the after life isn't there yet and is forced to live the life of his very own son who was named after him. Oh the irony let the fun begin.
1. Chapter 1

"IZUKU! NOOOOOO!" Sounded Inko in horror as she saw her son fall down the cliff as All Might held her with regret written on his face. All he could do was to give one more last bright smile before everything went black.

_"Your time isn't there yet. You will have a new chance and a new start in life"_ Sounded a unknown voice.

He opened his eyes but everything was black all he heard the sound of a hearth beat before falls back into a deep slumber.  
He woke up once more to a female voice.  
"How can we go on like this with Deku gone, the world has turned into a complete chaos." "I know.. Even All Might can't do anything since his power went with Deku." Says a other female voice a bit further away.

Izuku tried to let them know that he wasn't death and that he was there with them but somehow he couldn't get through. He slammed his fists against a meat wall in frustration his troughts all of a sudden went silent as he realized something.  
'Wait a meat wall heart beat does that mean that I'm in a whomb of a woman or something?' He asked him self.

All he could do now is relax and wait till it's time to come out so he let slumber take over once again.  
As time went on the space he was in got smaller as time passed while he grew.  
He started to notice that One For All was still with him that was a great relief now he had a complete new chance to control the power a lot more before he gets to UA once again.

He was thinking have some fun with Aizawa for a bit.  
"All Might, Inko-san it's good to see you two once again." Says the female voice.  
"Ochako-chan It's also good to see you. How are you doing seeing you pregnant like this?" Inko asked happily. "I'm doing fine. I'm just counting my last days till my baby comes." She says.

"I wish that Izuku could hold his child." Says Inko as All Might laughed. "He would be proud of his son but that isn't the case he went with a bright smile on his face." He says.

"That's right he wouldn't want us to be sad instead he wants us to smile." Ochako says as she rubbed her huge belly.  
"That's right. I don't want him to appear as a wandering spirit hounting us trying to make us laugh." Joked All Might as Inko and Ochako laughed at that.

Izuku was a bit surprised at the jokes of All Might who knew he could crack a joke like that but too bad for him he was more than a ghost instead he got a new chance in life and was turned into his very own child 'Oh the Irony.'

Once again slumber took over, since his new body was still small and weak so he needs all the time to get stronger.

He was woken up all of a sudden as he was being pushed through a tight hole blinded by light that's way too bright for his eyes, he was held by a pair of cold hands and he felt that his belly cord was cut loose and was on a cold steal plate. Then he was put into the arms of Ochako who smiled down at him. "Hey there little man. Welcome to the world." She says welcoming him.

"Miss who is his father?" Asked the Doctor. "His father is Izuku Midoriya he was a known hero called Deku." She answered. "I'm sorry he couldn't hold his son." He says remembering that he gave his life to save us all." He says with a smile. "Yes he did. Deku went with a bright smile." She says as she looked down to her new born son.

"Do you already have a name for him?" He asked curious. "Yes Izuku Midoriya named after his father." She says with a smile. 'This is the fucking Irony.' Says Izuku to him self as he closed his eyes as let slumber take over once again.


	2. Chapter 2

I have a lot of fun writing this. I keep the chapters short so I can put up the chapters up faster.  
Enjoy reading see you next time!

* * *

Four years after Izuku's 'Re'birth he was visiting his 'Grandmother' and his 'Grandfather' who already had their hands full on his 'fathers little sister'/ount.  
Little Izuku walked to his "Gandfather" who was looking down at him with a smile on his lips. "What can I do for you Izuku." He says gently.

"Grandpa! Look what I can do!" He says with a cheecky smile on his face as he activated 'One For All' and All Might spit loads of blood as a result Inko paniced the moment she saw what the kid did.

"Kid how come you have that power!" He says as he looked at Izuku with a serious expression.  
"I'm born with it this time. You gave it to me before remember?" He says as Toshinori he realized what's going on.

"It can't be it was your father who got that not you." He says as his eyebrow rised. "I know if you don't believe me. how about if I remind you that you made me clean up the beach to get stronger." Says Izuku who couldn't let his favorite hero be sad because he thought he was gone forever.

"Oke I believe you. But how we clearly saw you die." He says. "Do you know how it feels to live the life of your very own son?" He asked as The ex-hero shook his head. "I've seen a lot of weird things but this is above it all." He says as Izuku laughed. "Yep." He says. "Please don't tell this to anyone. I wanna mess with some people for once, nothing serious that is." He says as the Ex-hero nodded in understanding.

"For now act like any other kid of your age untill you get back into UA hero course." He gently says as he ruffles his hair for a bit making the boy giggle in delight.

Izuku just did that and was with All Might when his mother was working. The ex-hero enjoyed prepairing the kid for his future as a hero.

Five years passed since then Izuku was now Nine years old and he went to a private school since his mother was a pro hero named Uravity and his father the passed hero Deku.

Izuku always got questions from his class mates of what kind of man his father was and all he answered was. "So far as I know he was a kind yet protective man. He has always a true hero."

Most kids accepted his answer but some kept bugging him only for the reborn hero to ignore them. His mother resently got married with Bakugo Katsuki and he got her pregnant a month before they married. Izuku decided when he was alone with his old friend to tease him.

"Dad! Is it true that my real father called you Kacchan?" He asked out of the blue to the explosive blonde who just took a sip of his freshly made coffee.  
Reaction he spit it all out all over the kitchen table and messed up his clothes by throwing his coffee all over him self.

"What the fuck brat! Can't you have a better fucking timing to ask such fucking question?" He snapped at Izuku who teared up at his reaction. Katsuki couldn't help but sigh. "Sorry kid for reacting like that. Yes your father called me Kacchan while I called him Deku." He says as Izuku looked up at him.

"Doesn't Deku mean useless?" He asked. "Yes it does. But your mother turned it around giving it a meaning 'You can do it' That made him use it as his hero name turning the negative to positive." He says as Izuku's eyes shined. "I'm sure that he was very cool." He says. "Yes he was. He doesn't know but I looked alway up to him and the same way he did to me." He says as Izuku's eyes shined in delight.

'Being reborn isn't so bad after all he even got Kacchan admid that he looked up to him. Oh the Irony of not knowing it sooner.'  
One day he was walking around the streets comming into a hero vs villain scene. The No5 hero Shoto was fighting a sludge montster who was pretty slippery.

To poor Izuku's bad luck the sludge took him as a hostage. 'Not again why is it always a sludge monter before getting some action into his life.'  
Shoto frose the sludge all of a sudden as 'Young' Izuku activated his quirk and got out. The boy dusted the frozen parts of sludge of him as if nothing happened.

"Kid are you alright?" He asked concerned. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." He says. "You used your quirk and you don't have a licence so I have to contact your parents." He says serious as Izuku sighed. "They are not home. My mother is with her parents while my stepfather is doing hero work." He answered as Shoto sighed. "Your grandparents?" He then asked as Izuku gave a playfull smile as he sees All Might standing shaking his head.

The boy ran up to him. "Grandpa! That super cool hero wants to talk with you!" He called out as Shoto now realized that something isn't right.  
"Midoriya.. How..." He says an Izuku gave him a playfull smile. 'Yep messing with Todoroki can is going to be fun for now.'


	3. Chapter 3

"Midoriya... How..." Says Todoroki Shoto as he looked at the way to innocent for a kid his age.  
Toshinori saw his old student and smiled. "What's going on?" He asked to the man. "Oh you mean Izuku my grandson. He's Midoriya's son." He says as Shoto looked at him and nodded.

"I didn't know he had a kid." He says. "We kept it silent for the most part because of his safety." He says as Shoto nodded in understanding.  
The duo haired hero bent down to Izuku eye level. "Jou want to become a hero when you're big enough?" He asked as Izuku nodded with a bright smile on his face.

"You bet! I wanna become the No1 hero in the future!" He says as Shoto smiled and ruffled hij hair. "Good luck with that." He says as Izuku giggled in delight.

Five years later..

Izuku stood infront of the gates of UA for the entrance exames and he worked very hard for it to get in.  
"Brings back old memories.." He mutters to him self as he walked in.

Just as he expected the sound hero Present mic was doing the presentation once again. He explained the rules and the he also explained about the robots they had to fight what the teen already knew but oh wel he has to get over with.

Now standing at ground beta waiting with other students to start. Izuku was already doing some stretches knowing what 'One for All' could do to his body but this time he was born with the quirk so his body is used to it's power now so the backlash isn't that bad.

As soon as the gates opened he activated his quirk and dashed through the opening with green lightning flash making everyone gape. Even Present Mic was silent for once who had a Dejavu moment. Izuku already knew that would happen and grinned at the idea so he went to work in destroying robots as everyone else has started to enter the grounds after Izuku had dashed away.

In the observation room.

"Oh look that one seems familiar." Says the UA principal Nezu getting excited. Aizawa looked at the familiar teen. "Kan't be him must be the problem childs son. Oh great..." He mutters as he sees the teen destroy a few other robots and also saving other kids who where cornered by those machines.

"Oke time for more action!" Says Nezu happily as he pressed a bright red button. Some teachers where betting that the kid would destroy it some even bet for 5000 yen for the kid to destroy it. Toshinori was sitting silently. "Hey All Might arrent you going to bet?" Asked Midnight who's clearly having fun.

"I already know what's going to happen.. He's Izuku Midoriya's kid he says as Aizawa rised his eyebro. "Isn't that also the kids name?" He asked confused. "That's the thing he has been named after his father to honor the man who saved us all." He answers as Aizawa nodded in understanding.

Also this time a girl got stuck in the path of the zero pointer and everyone was running. 'You call your self heroes just like this.' Says Izuku to him self as he shook his head disappointed and jumped with out thinking drew his fist back. "SMASH!" He shouted out loud and completely turned the robot into dust.

Izuku checked his legs they where not broken and his arm also and this time he could smile. He moved his body so he could land safely and with succes.  
With the teachers who where gaping as Nezu elbowed Toshinori who turned to him with a smirk. "The kid he has One For all Could it be that..." "I'll explain later I'm sure you will have fun in the next three years." He answered knowing the principal who was jumping with joy.

With Izuku "TIME END!" Calls Present Mic.

Izuku was helping the girl to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes I'm fine. Thank you for saving me back there I tought I would die." She says. "They wouldn't let a student die in such moments as these." Says Izuku as he see Recovery Girl arrived at the scene.

"Alright dears here take a candy. Oh my young lad you pulvarized that thing completly with your quirk that hasn't been seen since Deku's passing." She says as the teen smiled at her. "He was my father but I never got to know him he was long gone before I was born." He says as the old woman smiled.

"Oh right, your grandfather wants to speak with you he says it's important." She says as she winked at him. "Thank you for letting me know." He says and walked into the direction of the main building. "Oh dear? Welcome back!" She called to him making the reborn hero turn to him with a bright smile of his own before going on his way to find Toshinori.


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku followed Toshinori with a amused smile on his face. "Recovery Girl found me out some how." He says as Toshinori chuckles at his words.  
"That's not surprising she recognizes 'One For All' like anyone else." He says as Izuku humed at that. "She even asked me if I was alright after what I've done to the robot this time." He chuckles as Toshinori shakes his head.

"It was fun to watch the reactions of the teachers. Nezu was pretty amused at the sight." He says with a chuckle. "I asume that you have filmed them for me to see?" He says as Toshinori nods his head. "We're here." He says with a chuckle.

"Come in I already expected you both." Says the voice of Nezu who sounded quite amused. "Thank you for inviting us sir." Says Izuku with a polite bow to the principal. "No need to be so polite with me Izuku-kun or should I say Deku." He says as Izuku grinned at that. "I figured that you would find out somehow." He says as Toshinori shakes his head.

"I have to congratulate you for your archiefment this time in turning the zero pointer into dust." He says clearly having fun. "I wanted to try something else but this also worked just fine." Says Izuku with amusement as the principals eyes twinkled in delight.

"I could grand you your licence right away since you already graduated once you know." He says. "I find it no fair to the others so I beter have to face this all. Maybe pull a prank on some old friends of mine." He says as Toshinori shakes his head. Nezu's eyes started to sparkle more in delight. "Okey you have my permission but don't be way too drastic that the teachers send you to me." He says knowing things will be fun for the next three years.

"Don't worry about that. In case it will happen I will tell you their reactions knowing you will be amused." He says as the principal nodded. "Alright then. See you untill the classes begin." He says with a smile.

Two weeks later.

"Looks like I'm in class 1A once more." He mutters to him self as he finds the class room with ease. The teen opened the door to his class mates turn to him. "Hey it's you who pulvarized the zero pointer!" Says a guy who looked a lot like Kirishima but was pink instead. Izuku smiled a bit and sat down at his desk knowing who his home room teacher is.

To Izuku's amusement he saw Aizawa being carried by Present Mic and dropped him to the floor before going to his own classes. "Hey guys there is a Giant worm in front of the door!" Called Izuku as he earned a glare from said worm as the whole class backed up at the sight of it.

"Looks like we have a clown in class this year." Says the worm as it stood upright. "If you think that the hero course is fun you can leave." He says as the students went to their seats calming down as some snickerd for a bit because of Izuku's joke.

Aizawa stepped out of his "Worm costume" Sleeping bag "Good took you guys five minuts to settle down because of this prankter here." He says as he glared at Izuku as the class snickered at that.

"Get changed in these and report at the main grounds of the school." He says as the students got confused at that for a moment as Izuku got up first and took the gym clothes from the teacher. "You are more serious that you let on Midoriya." He says. "I've always been. But I love to crack a joke now and then." He answered honestly.

"Don't go too far with those it can get you killed." He says. "Don't worry sensei. I know the dangers of being a hero. My father gave his life for everyone to live." He says as the teacher gave him a suspicious look before other students followed his lead.

On the main field.

"Good everyone is here and just in time. We're going to do a aprehension test to see how far you are with your quirk control." He says as the students looked confused for a moment as the teacher grabbed a ball. "Midoriya what was your limit when throwing the ball." He says. "I think it was 200 meters with out use of a quirk." He says.

"Good now throw it." He says as Izuku activated his quirk giving a mischivous smile before he throwing it at full power sending it into space to mars. The reader said out of bounds in other words no where to be found on earth.

"Are you serious? You think this is fun?" Flipped Aizawa much to Izuku's very own amusement. "You said use your quirk and throw the ball I just did that with all my power with out holding back." He says innocent as some students snickered. "Fine you win. Kirishima you're next." He says as he took out a new ball for the others to throw. The pink guy walked up front and took it from the teacher.

And it went on like that. A small guy who could create sticky ball out of his own boy seemed rather unexpected to see. Wait a combined quirk of two parents does that mean that Mineta and Yaoyorozu have a kid to gather?

'Oh the Irony of being reborn... Everything is getting weirder and weirder making his life a complete rollercoaster with a lot of upside down loops.'


	5. Chapter 5

Next day in class 1A.

Izuku walked in as the class was talking about the history of the hero called Deku. "Hey Midoriya! You should know what's your father was like don't you." Says one of his class mates. "Actally no... He was long gone way before I was born." He says as his classmate sighed.

"So you're Deku's en Uraviti's son I have to say that you have grown alot since the last time I saw you." Says a familiar man with a knowing smile on his face.  
Izuku realized it is Tenya Iida who's wearing his hero suit. "Ah yes it has indeed been a long time. My mother would like a visit from you once in a while." Says the teen knowing that Katsuki wouldn't like the man meet his dear daughter.

"I would like to but you know why since I can't come close to your sister." He says as he sighed Izuku's eyes shined with some mischief. "Oh right I forgot since the day that Tomoyo was born Dad kicked you out for being loud and making her cry the moment she had opened her eyes." He says as Tenya hung his head while the class started to laugh.

"Hey Ingenium sensei tell us more about Deku how he beat the League Of Villains and All For One." Says an other teen as the rest made sounds of agreement.  
The hero smiled. "We're not there yet you know. Let met tell you first about the USJ incident." He says as the students got more comfortable as the hero begat to tell the story about how they got out safely and how All Might saved them and beat the noumu.

Soon the Bell rang for the next period. "Alright class. Next time you have history I want a written report of an alternate story abot the USJ. You are allowed to write down in any persons point of vew. It has to be at least two pages long." He says at the students who groaned at that but they still had a fun class.

Izuku got to his desk and so did the rest of the class. Walking into the class came Ectoplasm who held a stack of papers in his hands.  
"Alright eveyone. It's time for math and to see where you're at I'm going to give you a test. Don't worry this test doesn't count for your scores." He says as he noticed that some students started to groan at the mentioning of it.

He used his quirk to deliver each student a small pack of the test. Izuku took out is pencil and eraser just in case he made a mistake. Ectoplasm stopped at his spot bowing down and wispered into his ear. "Welcome back Deku."

Izuku nodded with a knowing smile on his lips. Making sure that the others where not getting suspicious at what the teacher whipered to him. The teacher let the students start the test and to Izuku's surprise as soon as he opened his stack. It wasn't math but it was a list of questions for him from Nezu shaking his head at that and started to answer the questions that are written down for him.

When he was done. "Midoriya are you done with your test?" He asked. "Yes sir." "Good you can give it to me. Then you're free to do something for your self." He says And Izuku took the stack and gave it to the teacher and went back to his seat.

Izuku took out his sketchbook and went sketching making sure to keep quiet. Some students finished it quickly and did the same as the green haired student.  
Soon the bell rang. "Alright for those that didn't finish the test you may give it to me. Next time we're going to work on the problems what you're weak points are in math." He says as the few students who clearly had a hard time doing the test but did what the teacher said to them.

Next came Present Mice for english class.

"HELLO EVERYBODY IT'S TIME FOR ENGLISH CLASS!" He anounced out loud. Izuku winced at the volume of the hero.  
The students had some fun with this teacher and so had Izuku.

The period ended soon as the lunch bell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku was eating his lunch in the cafetaria with his class mates. "Man I didn't know that there where so many hero students here." Says a blonde teen who sits next to Izuku. "Not all students are going for the hero course you know there are a lot different departments like support department and general studies and other normal stuff." Replied Izuku as the rest of his class mates stared at him. "What didn't you know about it? My parents where here as students and told me what UA was like when I was a lot younger." He says as he looked like it was the most normal thing.

"Your parents are well known heroes hack even your real father is the world savior Deku and you see the retired hero All Might as your grandfather." Says the blonde. "Yeah so? They are just normal human beings like anyone else." Says Izuku as the rest sighed.

"Leave him be Midoriya doesn't know any better he grew up like that." Says a other guy as the rest nodded.  
Izuku just ate his lunch as the rest was chatting about like they normally did.

As the lunch break went on peacefully Izuku noticed some pro heroes walking in. Todoroki Shoto and Izuku snickered at the memory when he fooled him once even All Might had helped him with that part. Then he noticed Kirishima Eijirou and Minoru Mineta with Yaoyorozu at his side.

"Why are they here?" Asked Minoru curious as he sees his parents walking. "I don't know. Even Shoto is here there must be some crazy stuff going on." Says Kirishima as he sees his father walking with the small group of Pro heroes.

Izuku only ate his food. "Hey Midoriya Let's ask them what Deku was like when he was still a life." Says one of his class mates as Izuku noticed the pro heroes looking at them since they where the loudest of all the students who where quiet. "I don't think it's a good idea to ask them such a question.." He says as picked up his empty tray and puts it on the dissposure spot for dirty dishes.

Izuku almost bumped into the heroes who looked at him with confusion. "It can't be you how is it possible." Says Momo as she stared at the teen.  
The other kids looked confused at what was going on. "I don't know what you mean by that." 'This is fun three at a time and it seems he's just watching me closely.'

Momo looked confused. "Arent you Deku or something?" She asked confused. Izuku shakes his head. "If you are talking about my father who was known as Deku, My name is Midoriya Izuku." Says Izuku with some amusement as he notoced Shoto smile at that who also seems to have a lot of fun him self.

Momo blinked at that as the other two did before everything clicked. "Man that's so manly. He didn't die a virgin after all." Cries Kirishima Eijirou as manly as he can. "He did fuck her after all the night before his death.." Mutters Mineta to him self only to be kicked in the head by Momo.

Shoto chuckled at that for a moment. "Come on guys.. Nezu is waiting for us. We have to leave little Midoriya for now." He says as Izuku stared at Shoto who gave him a nod. 'Shit he can't be fooled by me anymore. Oh well he knows my sence of humor better than anyone after all.'

Izuku looked at the clock and sees it was time for the next class.


	7. Chapter 7

School was done for the day and students where allowed to go home. They have been told that the hero course students nust move to dorms since the villains are more active again then in the past years.

As Izuku wanted to leave the school grounds he was stopped by Shoto who only stared down at him and mentioned him to follow and so the teen did.  
"You know? My mother warned me not to follow strangers." He says making Shoto turn at him. "You're back after all Midoriya... How is it possible." He says as Izuku sighed.

"I've been given a new chance in life. But for some weird reason I'm now my very own son..." He says as Shoto snickers at that. "It must suck finding out that you got a son who has the same soul and memories of his father." He says. "It's not funny at all." Shot Izuku as Shoto ruffled his head.

"I see that you have at least some fun in playing around. Be warned you don't fool the wrong person like Bakugo." He says as Izuku snickers. "Already too late he's actually fun to play with." He says.

Shoto shook his head. "How come.. he's not stupit at all and he still doesn't realize it's you?" "Nope I'm way too innocent to be my real father after all and besides you know the secret of the quirk I have. It went with me.." He says as Shoto smiled at that. "That's good if it get's in wrong hands it would be very bad. oh besides it's good to have you back." Says Shoto and walked away.

Izuku shook his head at that but went home.

As he opened the door of his house he saw Ochako making out with Katsuki as his little sister was just staring at them. "I'm home. Go get a room we're watching." Says Izuku as the two let go of each other in a hurry. "Izuku I got a call from school that you have to move to the dorms." Ochako says as she was still a bit blushing.

"Yes that's right. Aizawa sensei told the class today that we have to move in with in a few weeks." Answered Izuku as Katsuki gave him a look knowing that something wasn't right here. "What's the fucking reason?" He asked with a glare. "The chriminal rate is getting higher that is was last year and the school has decided that hero course students have to move in like it was in the past." Answers Izuku as Katsuki sighed.

"You have your shitty permission form do you?" He says as he held out his hand. Izuku opened his bag and took out the paper he got from the teacher and gave it to the explosive blonde. He looked at it and sighed it and Ochako did the same. "Here you can give this to Aizawa." The blonde says as Izuku placed it back into the bag.

"Go get cleaned up before you do your homework." Says Ochako as she grabbed Inori into her arms who held tightly onto her. Izuku made a sound that he heard her and went upstairs to get changed out of his uniform and went to do his home work.

Later that evening he started to pack some of his stuff for in his dorm room. Good memories started to flood in from his previous life.  
A knock sounded on his door snapping the teen out of his thoughts. "Yes?" He says and the door opens and Katsuki entered his room.

The blonde closed the door. "I've been thinking for a while now let's say ever since you asked that question of about your father calling me Kacchan." He started as Izuku looked him in the eye. "What is it with that?" The teen asked. "You're fucking reborn as your very own son shitty Deku." He says the teen gave a chuckle at that.

"When did you figure it out?" He asked. "Two days ago you slipped for a bit. I didn't say anything to Ochako at all.. Besides you've been fooling around all this time you little shit head." He says as Izuku started to laugh.

"But still it was funny to mess with you for a bit. I bet you would do the same if you where in my place." He laughed as Katsuki also chuckles at that. "You got that right but to call All Might grandpa? You've got guts." He says as Izuku snickers. "He already knows since I showed him that I still have One For All." He says as the blonde hit him on the head. "OW why did you do that." He complains. "That's for not taking me in with this game of yours." He says.

"But it was still funny of watching you spitting your drinks over everything and messing your self up." The teen says. "Shut it you Dick head." The blonde mutters as she sighed.


End file.
